USUK song one-shots
by animeblackangel
Summary: A series of USUK one-shots based songs. Themes and, genres differ between one-shots. Full summary inside. (i own nothing in this Fanifc) The one-shots are better then what the summary sounds. Please give it a shot! XD (no pun intended.)


**A/N: So I was listening to my mp3 player and listened to a couple of songs and realized something. I really wanted to do a one-shot story based on songs. I thought it would be really fun to do. the one-shots will consist of many different types of genres and themes. Some will probably involve pirate England, devil usuk, mermaid usuk, and more. I'll tell you the genre and what the theme it is in the beginning of the story. Before that I would like to say something. **

**I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THESE ONE-SHOTS!**

**Now that I got that out of the way, I'll tell you what this is about. It's an AU. Alfred has a band and it's the day of their concert that could change Alfred's life forever. The song used is called My Girls Ex-boyfriend. Now on with the story!**

Alfred was sitting in the living room watching TV. Today was the big day, and he couldn't wait! His heartbeat just wouldn't calm down; he hopes he doesn't screw this up. He has been waiting to long for this moment! He'll do amazing he just knows it. He just needs o keep watching TV to get his mind off of it. There's no use in worrying about it...

"That fucking beard-face is about to get it!" The door to the apartment slammed shut which made Alfred jump out of his skin. He turned back to see his boyfriend fuming with his face red with anger. There's only one thing that could really make him this upset...

"So it's Francis again?"

"Of course it's fucking Francis! That bastard is trying my patience! God I thought I would be done with him over two years ago, but he seems to somehow be able to find me and annoy me to no end!"

Alfred sighed and got up from his position from the couch. Man, when Arthur's in his moods there's almost no way to stop the hurricane. What could that man have possibly done this time. It did kind of aggravate him that the french men wouldn't leave Arthur alone, but there's nothing he can really do. All he can do right now is try to calm his boy-friend down.

Alfred walked over and took the smaller blond into his arms. Almost instantly Arthur blushed. "W-what are you doing you git?"

"Trying to comfort you, is it working?" Arthur shook his head and smiled softly. He relaxed and tried to put all unpleasant thoughts away from his mind.

"Thanks love, I do feel better." Alfred smiled and squeezed lightly around his brit.

"No problem, I'm your hero after all!" Arthur chuckled and lightly pushed his American away. He turned to look at those beautiful ocean blue eyes he loved so much.

"That reminds me, your coming to my concert right? It would really help if you were there with me." Alfred asked his heartbeat going a little faster then before with anticipation.

"Oh right. You do have a concert tonight don't you..."

"Yeah, and there's this big producer there that's going to be there. If were any good he might offer us a contract! I need my good luck charm with me if I ever want that offer."

"I hardly doubt that you need me there to get you that offer. Your voice is one of the best I've ever heard."

Alfred pouted. "You mean I'm the best voice you've ever heard."

"I don't know, Justin Bieber might have you beat..." Arthur said, feigning a look of thought.

Alfred's jaw practically dropped to the floor. His face looked so ridiculous that it almost made Arthur break out in laughter.

"You do not just say that. That's like the worst insult ever!" The blue-eyed man whined. Arthur smirked and planted a kiss on the taller's cheek.

"I'm kidding. Don't take things so seriously. Your voice sounds way better then his." Alfred smirked.

"I'll just have to get back at you for that latter on," Alfred said lowly, coming a closer so that his mouth was right beside Arthur's ear, "tonight."

The American could feel the shiver that ran through the brit's body. He smirked and pulled back to see that ever present blush on Arthur's face.

"Will see after that concert of yours."

Alfred brightened up, he totally forgot about that! "So that means your coming!?"

"Well of course, this could be your big break. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alfred smiled. He was really to lucky to have this man in front of him to be his lover. "You're the best!" Without any warning Alfred took Arthur into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"A-Alfred please, your killing me!" Alfred pulled back with his ever present smile on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just excited that your coming!" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why, I usually come to your concerts. Are you planning something?" Arthur accused. Alfred's eyes widened and turned his head away.

"O-of course not! Why would you ever think such a thing?" The green-eyed man sighed. Alfred was really a horrible liar. He just hopes he's not planning anything embarrassing...

"Anyways I forgot to ask, why were you so mad when you came home? What exactly did Francis do?"

Arthur frowned and his eyebrows turned downward. Being reminded of the frog wasn't something that Arthur was planning on Alfred to do.

"He was being an arse like always. Picking fights, poking his nose where it doesn't belong. The usual."

"So that was it? Then why were you so mad. You seemed madder then usual."

"He just said something that lit my fuse. Don't worry about it." Arthur turned and walked towards the couch. Alfred immediately followed.

"What do you mean? Your not going to tell me?" Arthur turned back and was about to say no until he saw the Alfred's kicked puppy dog look he pulls off so well. He couldn't hold anything from him with that look on his face. He would just feel to guilty.

"Well he uh...said that I shouldn't...be with you." He said the last words quietly so hopefully Alfred wouldn't hear. He didn't want to tell the younger because he knew he would get mad. "And uh...that I should come back to a real man..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! After what he did he shouldn't be talking!" Arthur flinched from the Americans suddenly loud voice, and from the memories his statement brought up.

"Don't worry about it, I know that he doesn't have a right to say that. That's why I gave him a good yelling. Can we just forget about it?" Arthur pleaded.

Alfred's face turned from a look of anger to a calmer one. "Alright, it doesn't matter what he says anyways."

Arthur smiled gratefully and gave his boyfriend another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He looked over to the wall clock and his eyes widened. "Isn't your concert about to start?"

Alfred turned quickly to the clock and saw that he only had an hour before he went on. "Oh shit! O-okay, I'm sorry but I gotta-"

"I know, I know go ahead. I'll be there soon." Alfred nodded and leaned down to give Arthur a loving kiss.

"I'll see you there." Alfred opened the door and walked out. Arthur smiled fondly and went to their bedroom to go get dressed.

USUK~USUK~USUK~USUK~USUK~USUK~

Alfred was pacing back and forth backstage. The anxiety he was feeling earlier was suddenly back, and so were the thoughts. What if he said no? What if he completely makes a fool of himself?

His band members were watching their lead singer freak out. One of the members sighed, stood and walked over to the stressed American.

"Al calm down, everything will work out."

"But what if it doesn't Matt! God I'm so nervous!" Matthew shook his head, his brother was completely helpless.

"You need to calm down. Were about to go on, warm up. If you don't go through your warm ups then you might actually screw up." Alfred gulped and complied. He took a steady breath and sung the scale. Matthew nodded and walked over to the other members to make sure everything was ready.

Once Alfred finished his warm ups, he walked over to the side of the stage to get a look of the people who had shown up. His eyes scanned the crowd. There was a lot of people who had come, but he wasn't paying attention to them. There was only one person that he wanted to see. A certain sexy brit with emerald eyes in fact.

Alfred was about to lose hope in finding him until he caught eyes with Francis. The French man smirked and waved looking extremely cocky.

Alfred felt anger surge through him. Not just by his presence, but by the person the blue-eyed man was standing beside. Arthur was standing in the crowed with his arms crossed over his chest. It was easy to see that he was mad by the red color of his face.

Alfred was about to walk out there and give that bastard a piece of his mind before a hand fell on top of his shoulder.

"Al were about to go on." Alfred glared at the other blond, trying to secretly tell him to fuck off. The french man didn't even seemed fazed by the Americans heavy gaze. Francis shoved Arthur lightly causing the blond to look at him. It looked like he was about to say something until Francis pointed towards the stage. Arthur turned and finally their eyes meet.

All anger left Arthur's face and he smiled. Alfred smiled back and waved. They held their gazes until Matthew told his brother to get to the stage. Alfred frowned and waved goodbye before turning back to get ready.

The concert stage lit up and the concert officially started. Alfred sang out to the crowd with a strong voice. The crowd cheered after every song they played which made the band more energized. Alfred kept turning his sight towards his boy-friend to make sure he was alright with Francis around.

It seemed that man was giving Arthur a hard time. Alfred could see that he was trying to talk to the brit, which only angered Alfred more. He just needed to concentrate on the concert, he can deal with the french man later.

The concert wore on until it was time for their final song of the night. The concert was a huge hit so far. It was time to wrap it up. Alfred's heartbeat was increasing with every second. It was the moment of truth. This could change his life, he his not going to take no for an answer.

The music started and Alfred was desperately trying to catch Arthur's eyes. It seemed the older man was still arguing with Francis. That was until Alfred starting singing.

"When he was seeing him, you could see he had his doubts.  
And now his missing him because he knows his missing out.  
Now it's haunting him the memories like a ghost.  
And he's so terrified 'cause no one else even comes close."

Arthur and Francis turned with shocked eyes. Alfred smirked, finally they noticed. Arthur had never heard this song before. Alfred wrote it especially for him. Alfred was actually happy now that Arthur's ex-boyfriend was here.

"His a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more.  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my boys ex-boyfriend."

Alfred couldn't help but smirk at Francis shocked and angered features. He looked back to Arthur and could see a blush on his face. Alfred smiled fondly before continuing.

"So then, along comes me, This undeserving mess.  
Who would believe my life would be so blessed.  
Two years ago he left all that debris.  
Who would of known he would leave everything I need."

This song made memories come flooding back to both Alfred and Arthur. After Francis left Arthur he was so reserved, and wouldn't speak to anyone. Until, that is, Alfred came along. The two men were smiling at each other fondly. They didn't even notice Francis' glare.

Alfred sung the chorus again, never letting his eyes leave Arthur's. everything was going according to plan. This was just perfect!

"If it wasn't for him I would still be searching.  
If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend.  
If it wasn't for him he would be able to see,  
If it wasn't for him he would be as happy as me."

The band got louder for this next specific part in the song. Alfred's going to love having Francis here for this part. He turned his eyes to Francis and smirked. Said mans eyes widened in confusion, and shock.  
"When he and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less.  
He's someone that I would hate to be.  
I got the boy and he's left with just the memory."

Alfred turned his gaze back to his boy-friend. He could tell that Arthur was close to tears. He continued on with the song's next chorus line. The lights deemed slightly and a spotlight came on that was directly aimed at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened and his face turned a deeper shade of crimson. Alfred was now in the middle of his chorus and he waved the smaller blond forward. Hesitantly, the brit walked to the stage, leaving a shocked and angered french men. Alfred held out his hand, and Arthur took it. He was pulled up to the stage with the stage light shining down on the both of them.

Alfred smiled and put the mic on the stand in front of him after he was done with his chorus. Arthur looked at him with a look of confusion.

The band started to sing the chorus together slowly, and softly. Alfred got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. There was a small and beautiful ring on the inside.

Arthur covered his mouth with his hands. The tears that he was holding in finally started to slide down his face. The crowd instantly got silent.

"Arthur Kirkland, you are the most precious thing to me. I'm so lucky to have you. I don't want this to ever end. I want to be able to take all your fears away, all your doubts. I want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?" Alfred's heartbeat was beating so fast he thought everyone would be able to hear it. This was the moment he has been waiting for all day. And the moment of truth was finally here.

Arthur took his hands away, and now Alfred was able to see that rare and beautiful smile he loved. "Of course I will!" Alfred jumped to his feet and took the smaller into his arms and kissed him fondly. The crowd cheered and rose to their feet, making the most noise they have all night.

Alfred and Arthur didn't notice Francis leaving the concert hall. Finally knowing that it was his time to walk away.

**A/n: There's the end, I hoped you enjoyed! If you see anything wrong with the story or how I should improve, please tell me. But please be respectful, I don't take harsh criticism well...**

**And one thing I forgot to mention, the rating might differ between each one-shot. I don't know if it will get past T rating though. If you all would like to see uh...M rated things I have a few songs that I wanted to do, but it would have to be M-rated. And for those of you who don't, if I ever write something like that I'll be sure to tell you before hand.**

**Also I named this story having no idea what to name it, that's why it sounds so lame. So if any of you have a better idea for this story please tell me. I would love to hear your opinions!  
**

**One more note, I might not update quickly right now. I'm about to send in my computer for repairs, and i have no idea how long that will take. so please wait a little bit for the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review! It's what keeps writers like me writing. XD**


End file.
